Ties
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Set S07E06 "Lara"; A prompt written for Dustinw522: Clark is captured and rescued by Chloe, eventually coming to realize his feelings for her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: Set S07E06 "Lara"; A prompt written for Dustinw522: Clark is captured and rescued by Chloe, eventually coming to realize his feelings for her.

Pairing(s): Chlark.

Author: Darkfirelight/Sephiruto.

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

Chloe shivered, soft hands absently brushing against blue fabric slick with sweat. Her fingers were splayed as they pressed tightly against the large, shaking shoulders of her best friend.

Clark groaned at the sudden pressure but otherwise didn't move, still as he leaned half against her and half against the metal of the truck floor.

The blonde bit her lower lip as she took in the terrible condition of the Kryptonian, moving her gaze to the green-clad archer sitting across from her. "Oliver, thank you so much."

The other blonde stared down at the larger man in worry and slowly nodded. "No problem, Chloe. I came as soon as I got your message. I'm just disappointed that we couldn't get to him sooner."

Chloe offered a half-smile at the show of loyalty, however her attention stayed on the quivering Kryptonian she held in her grasp. Clark still shook despite being separated from the Kryptonite that had struck him down in the first place. "You did everything you could. Right now we need to get him to safety."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "We're doing all we can. Luckily Victor managed to make sure none of the data was leaked."

Chloe sighed in relief, raising a hand to Clark's forehead and pursing her lips at both the high temperature and hazy blue gaze that met her own. "Come on, Clark." She murmured.

A small jerk was the only response, his stare seeming to pierce through her as he watched something she might never know.

 _Thick swatches of fabric bunched around him, encasing him in a warm cocoon. The earth shook and screams filled his hearing as he desperately reached for something he couldn't see. The material before him was pulled away, revealing a strong masculine face staring down, words echoed in a dead language. "-Be strong, my son. You will rule them with strength." A piercing gaze, eyes so like his own yet colder, blue like a frozen ocean._

" _Jor-El!" A feminine voice flitted through his conscious thoughts and he felt himself move once more, wide eyes taking the figure approaching._

 _Blonde curls and a radiant smile filled his line of sight, a woman making her way over. "Lara," He heard, and he was suddenly moving, a small gurgle of surprise issuing forth. "What are you doing here?"_

 _The man's voice was harsh and though he tried to speak all that came forth was a piercing cry. The woman, Lara, reached out, grabbing him with surety and he gently shifted back and forth."There, there, my sweet Kal-El, everything is fine." She cooed._

" _Lara," The man repeated, though his voice was quieter and as Clark turned once more this time he could see the emotion in the man's voice, hear his love as he spoke to her. "You shouldn't have come here. I told you..."_

" _No, Jor-El." She responded firmly. "My place is here, with you."_

 _Clark stared at her silently, stunned as he realized who was holding him._

* * *

The truck slowed to a halt and Oliver protested as she stepped out, firmly pulling him towards the farm. "Chloe, he needs medical attention!" He protested.

"Just trust me, Oliver." She pressed, struggling to pull the larger man towards his front door. "Clark will be fine. He just needs rest."

"Chloe!" He barked as she kept moving, a brisk stride bringing him beside her, strong arms taking a hold of the Kryptonian as he took over the lift. "I don't like this." He protested.

Chloe sighed wearily, grateful for his assistance yet tired of the constant complaints. "Oliver, it's fine. I promise, if he's not better by the morning I'll call you." For all the good it would do.

The green-clad archer frowned. "Alright." He relented as they stepped over the porch. "He's breathing a _little_ better, but if he's not up and running by morning..."

"I'll call you, alright?" She sighed, helping him lower Clark onto the front room couch.

"I'll hold you to that."

She smiled slightly and nodded in affirmation. "Alright, I understand. Thanks Oliver."

* * *

Blearily taking in his surroundings, Clark slowly lifted himself from his position and sat up, mind working to put the pieces together as he realized where he was.

He took in the morning light streaming through the curtains and tried to stand, stopping when he realized someone else was in the room. He froze and turned.

He stiffened as he spotted the blonde curls across pale skin, however he settled quickly once he absorbed the full sight before him.

Lips parted and thick lashes flaming her closed eyes, Chloe Sullivan lay in the chair across from him, head hanging limply in her sleep.

He couldn't help the small smile as he saw her shift slightly and quickly stood, trying to silently exit the room. "Where are you- Clark!" He froze, spinning to take in the standing blonde.

Moving so quickly that for a moment he wondered whether she had somehow developed super speed, Chloe surged forward, barrelling into him and wrapping slim arms around his shoulders.

He automatically grabbed her, lifting his own arms and smiling as he accepted her embrace. "Chloe," He started, though his expression quickly fell as he spied the look on her face. "Hi?"

"What were you thinking!?" She yelled, glaring up at him with all the rage her petite 5'4" figure could muster. "Charging into an unknown government facility? Running off without telling anyone?" She pressed angrily.

He tried to hide his wince and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I thought I would be safe." He defended. "Kara's crystal was there and I needed to get it before something happened. You've seen some of the things Kryptonian technology has done in the past, Chloe."

Despite his defence her glare still dug into him and he winced at the almost tangible feeling of impending doom. "You're lucky Lionel told us where to go or we'd be finding you on an autopsy table. Or worse. You do get that, right?"

Clark grimaced, reluctantly nodding. "It wasn't my brightest moment, I admit." He paused. "I'm sorry."

Chloe sighed, fingers coming up to rub at her brow in frustration. "Okay, okay. You're... Okay, right?" She relented, looking back up at him.

"I feel fine," He smirked. "And I got what I went there for."

Chloe blinked as he pulled out the crystal, shimmering blue-white radiating an aura of peace. She swallowed and scrutinized the Kryptonian technology. "What is it?" She queried quietly.

Taking in the awe and fascination in her emerald-green eyes Clark smiled softly, large hands cradling the crystal protectively. "It's a Kryptonian data crystal." He turned his gaze from her wide eyes to the beautiful piece of history. "It contains the memories of my parents."


End file.
